DE 102 53 054 A1 (which is a member of the same patent family as U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,295) discloses a fitting of the type described in the above Technical Field section of this disclosure. DE 102 53 054 A1 discloses that the two locking elements tilt laterally in the event of a crash in order, as far as possible, to maintain the tooth overlap between locking element and second fitting part.